Sora No Otoshimono: ArkAngel
by demonblade3
Summary: God spares none of his Angels, especially the ones that sin. By the sword of the ArkAngeloid Michael, he shalt smite those that disgrace his name. IkarosxTomoki. Editing at the moment.
1. Prologue: Creation

**A/N: demonblade 3 here. This is my fic for Sora No Otoshimono. This roughly takes place a month or two later after the second battle with Chaos. I hope that all of you enjoy reading this.**

**Updates: 12/11/13: Rewrite of most of the chapter. Some new parts added on as well.**

**The Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm pretty sure I don't own this. If I did, shit would go down.**

* * *

_**Prologue: Creation.**_

_**Synapse Palace, Synapse.**_

Minos, the Ruler of Synapse, was alone. His long blonde hair covering his face. He was sunken into his chair, lost in his thoughts of anger.

"Sakurai Tomoki, what a formidable litter Downer he is. Even after sending Chaos down, The Uranus Queen and those other pieces of garbage still continue to function. He does prove to be interesting indeed." Minos said to himself in his empty room.

It was only a a month or two ago he heard about Chaos being converted by Tomoki and his friends, and he still could not face the fact he had failed, AGAIN. _Hmph, _He thought to himself in the empty room. His usual assortment of girls and guards were away at the moment, since he was having a sort of a mental breakdown. Everything he had tried to do to get the Alpha and kill Tomoki have failed miserably. He would not take such failure from a Downer, a_ human_. Everything about a human was inferior to him. He was a God, a Creator. The Ruler of Synapse.

_Damn Tomoki Sakurai, the bug. He has taken every every Angeloid I've sent against him and severed their bonds from me._

_First I tried sending in a Hacker-Warefare class, she gets her bond to me broken. I send in my Ambush Angeloids, they fail. I send my best Close-Quarters Angeloid, she breaks her bond by HERSELF. Last, I send in Chaos, and she gets taken from me by the Downer. Will nothing work?_

Just then one of the two Harpy Class Angeloids he always had with him flew into his throne room, interrupting his thoughts. This was the blonde haired one, Harpy.

"Master, your newest Angeloid is complete. Shall I bring him to you?"

He grinned. "Bring him in."

The Harpy nodded. "At once, Master."

He'd had been working on what could be even stronger than the Gen 2 line entirely. He had overseen the construction of this Angeloid from head to toe over the last few weeks. He would make sure that this Angeloid would never fail his mission, or be bested by any other in combat. For this Angeloid was the perfect warrior. He was emotionally blocked as like the Alpha, to make sure that nothing would deter him from his goal. Even Nymphs excellent hacking could not get remove the block.

And would never be able to have his bond to him broken. He was the perfect slave. The perfect tool.

"I have brought him, Master." She said, another figure behind her in tow.

"Leave us." Minos ordered.

The Harpy nodded. "Yes, Master." The Harpy flew out of the palace.

The other figure was in front of him, kneeling. He had still not been awoken yet.

Minos stood out of his throne. "Awaken."

The Angeloid stood up slowly, his emerald eyes opening. "Commencing imprinting process."

The long chain from the choker of the Angeloid formed and wrapped around Minos's hand. The chain slowly vanished from sight, signaling the contract was complete. He belonged to Minos now.

The Angeloid bowed. "I am Michael, ArkAngel type Angeloid. Designation: Omega. I will complete any and every order without fail, my Master. How may I serve you?"

Minos grinned. "I have an order for you, Omega."

Michael lifted his head up, his long black hair hiding most of his face. "Yes, my Master? What is your order?"

"I order you to eliminate the following designated Angeloids: Alpha, Beta, and Delta. There is another , Epsilon, that if are able to capture non-lethally, do so. For I have plans for her still. She can still serve me."

"The Rogue Angeloids? And the Uranus Queen?" Michael asked.

"Oh yes. You see, my ArkAngel, those are angels that have denied their master and insulted yours. They have betrayed their God. The Uranus Queen is at her weakest now, after losing her Uranus System in a fight with Epsilon. She'll still be hard to taken on alone, counting she still has the Aegis Shield System and Variable Wings. Beta and Delta are the weakest link, and therefore the easiest to target. Start with the Beta if you can."

"Is that all, Master?"

Minos sat down back in his throne. "No. Their are a few more that must be terminated as well."

"Who else, Master?" Michael asked.

"Downers from the surface. Their names are Sohara Mitsuki, Mikako Satsukitane, and Eishirou Sugata. But if there is any of them had you must kill without fail, is Tomoki Sakurai. He must not be allowed to live if we wish to continue our plans. I have faith that my ArkAngel will strike down all that oppose me. They are located in a small town called Sorami. Head there and begin your mission at once. I will not tolerate failure. Not again. Or you shall feel the wrath of your God as well."

Michael nodded. "I shall not fail, my Master. For it is my order. I cannot fail. "

He stretched out his large raven back wings, and flew out of the palace at an instant, leaving Minos there by himself, and headed for the surface world.

"You better not. Enough time has been wasted trying to go easy on the Downers. The only way to win a fight quickly is with by playing dirty. They shall soon feel the wrath of Synapse from its god, Minos."

_Ikaros, the Uranus Queen, shall be destroyed. Even with her Aegis, it won't make a difference. She shall die. She has grown weak, thanks to Tomoki, thanks to Love. Love shows weakness. But I do not show weakness. I am a god._

He grinned that sadistic grin that he always did sitting in his throne. "God doesn't spare any of his angels, especially the ones that sin."

* * *

**A/N: So it begins. Anyway, review this and if you like it, Follow/Favorite or send me a PM. I love to hear from the people that read my stuff. Seeya.**


	2. Chapter 1: Recap!

**A/N: I wasn't planning on doing a chapter on the same day today, but I had nothing better to do at the moment. Besides homework probably. Anyway, this chapter is a little recap for you all. Enjoy.**

* * *

**_ Chapter 1: Recap!_**

_I've already said this twice already, and I really hope I won't have to say this ever again. My name is Sakurai Tomoki._

_The town of Sorami, where we live is a small town of 7,000, surrounded by mountains. It's not particularly known for anything special, about all it has is the smile of old lady farmers and its large, over-400-year-old Sakura tree. Everyone says that there's nothing here. But I love this town. "Nothing beats peace and quiet, ha ha." That's my motto._

_Or it **used** to be._

_A year or two ago my peace and quiet shattered. After hearing from my friend Sugata, the leader of the New World Discovery Club at my school, said that their was a cosmic hole that was directly over Sorami, and he wanted to investigate it. The ironic thing is that nobody else could make it that night. I was by pure chance the only one that could make it that night alone._

_Thats when I met **her**._

_Out of this hole came a girl, and crashed into the ground. I, against my better judgement, went and tried to save this girl. Right when I was about to be killed, this girl awoke, and lifted me off the ground. She possessed wings, and contracted herself to me. I was then the master of an Angeloid, a product of the sky world Synapse, that only existed to please their masters and follow every order._

_"I am a Pet-Type Angeloid, Designation Alpha, Ikaros." She called herself._

_Any normal person would've jumped at this, but not me, oh no. My peace and quiet had been destroyed. It was a short time after that that I learned her powers had no bounds, and I went on a Perv-Rampage, taking a day to use these gifts to do whatever the hell I wanted. After a issue of mis-communication, Ikaros accidentally granted a wish that I was the ruler of the world. Needless to say that I ended up with an Robot Slave, to put it blankly, for the rest of my life._

_And it didn't stop there._

_After awhile, another one of those things showed up, calling herself Nymph. Sent was sent to Sorami by Synapse to recapture Ikaros. After hacking into Ikaros's memory, it revealed who she really was, someone called the Uranus Queen, the strongest of all the Gen 1 Angeloids, a living weapon. _

_A short time after that this guy Minos, sends his personal Angeloids to finish the job themselves. They found out that Nymph still hadn't completed her mission, and punished her by tearing off her wings. Luckily me and my friends came in time and saved her. We broke her bond to Minos and she became our friend._

_Yeah, and still it didn't stop there either._

_Soon after another Angeloid appeared, sent to kill me, Astraea. Luckily Delta was the dumbest of them, and didn't succeed. Then this guy Minos, the ruler of Synapse, created the Gen two Angeloid, Chaos. And she was fucked UP. After a two encounters with her, we succeeded in stopping her. But then she was sent to me again by Dadaleus, an angel that I see in my dreams a lot who I'm pretty sure by now sent the Angeloids to me. So after that day I became the reluctant owner of four Angeloids. Yeah, life does not get any weirder than that._

_That is the last few years of my life in a nutshell pretty much, but plenty of other stuff happened as well. Stuff that I don't like to talk about very much anymore. Getting chopped in the head hurts like hell after awhile. But that doesn't make it all bad._

_These years have been the happiest years of my life, despite all I have said. I don't regret meeting any of them, especially Ikaros. Now that they've been around for so long, I've grown really attached to these girls._

_But here is the crazy thing. _

_I swear nearly all of those Angeloids are in **love** with me on some level. So, now I'm pretty much screwed. So much for peace and quiet._

_But secretly I kinda love them too._

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to do a little recap to show you where the story stands at the moment. I hope none of you are offended by this, but I am planning to remove Tomoki's pervyness in the story. It at the point where now I am getting annoyed by it. So yeah, that's gonna go. I hope you guys that are reading this are liking it so far. Expect the chapter 3 to be up sometime this week. Don't forget to Review and/or Follow or Favorite, and I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: Entry

**A/N: I should probably be doing my Spanish homework right now but whatever. Time to answer a review.**

**Guest 1: I am not doing the movie arc at all and the Melans either. I will however be including the Harpies in the story. I may or may not pair Omega with a Harpy or an OC. We'll have to see how the story goes. Thanks for taking the time to ask me this and thanks for liking this.**

**Oniix: This is a straight-up Ikaros and Tomoki fic. A tad of Harem is around here somewhere, but it ultimately will not change the ending. And thanks for liking the idea of toning down Tomoki's Perv-Meter.**

**Anyway Time to get into the chapter!**

* * *

_** Chapter 2: Entry**_

Michael blasted downward through clear skies at sound-breaking speeds. It wouldn't be much longer until he was in Sorami.

**_"-Are you above Sorami yet, Omega?"_** He heard Minos's voice inside his head.

He slowed down his flight speed and paused. "I'm at most 5 minutes away, Master."

Inside Michael's HUD a map was shown to him.** _"-This is Sorami. When you land, avoid landing straight in the town. We want to keep your presence here as non-existent as possible."_**A blinking red dot appeared in a portion of the map, where a dense forest was supposed to be located at.**_ "-Land there, Omega."_**

"Acknowledged, Master."

The map stayed on his HUD, and a blue objective marker appeared on screen, showing where to go. _Easy to follow, I suppose._

He flew his way over to the marker and looked down. The marker was just beneath him. "Initiating Icarus Landing System."

He refrained from using his wings for a moment, and the system activated. As his body was falling down, the Anti-Grav Modules that were located in his feet released an invisible force of energy that slowed down his speed.

"Impact imminent."

Instead of slamming into the ground that would leave a crater, Michael landed soft to the ground, kneeling.

"I've arrived, Master." Michael radioed to Minos. His face appeared in his HUD.

**_"Make your way to Sorami through this forest your in. Flying there might attract attention, Omega. I want this to go as smooth as possible. Zero detection, understand?"_**

He nodded. "Of course, master."

So then he began his walk through the forest. For any normal human, this might have been a difficult. But for Michael, it was like taking a stroll through a park. He ducked under a branch that was poking out from a tree. Birds in the area were greeting one another with singing, probably suggested it was early morning now.

Just then Minos appeared in his HUD.**_ "-Oh, and one other thing, Omega."_**

He paused for a moment. "Yes, Master?"

**_"-Knowing that challenging Ikaros is nearly impossible alone, even for you. I have taken the liberty and informed Harpy and Gamma to assist you in your mission."_**

The two Ambush Angeloids faces appeared on the screen as well. **_"-Harpy, Gamma. Meet Omega, your Team Leader."_**

Gamma, the girl with green hair spoke._ "-So you've been finished, Omega. This should go quite well, along with your help."_

_"-We've fought Ikaros before, so when can attest to how strong she is."_ Harpy said as well.

**_"-Harpy and Gamma are doing something at the moment, so you will not meet with them yet."_** Then their faces disappeared from his HUD.

After a short while of walking, Michael reached the end of the forest. Sorami's houses and buildings were just ahead of him some distance away.

**_"-Stop for a moment."_ **Minos said."

"Yes Master?" Michael asked.

**_"-Launch the Chameleon System from your abilities. After revising the system somewhat, I modified the design. You should be able to morph into a human perfectly. Walking in like that as I said before, will cause commotion."_**

Michael checked his HUD's ability list, and there it was. He activated it, and instead of an Angeloid being there stood a teenage boy. This boy had shaggy brown hair that stuck out in some spots, and had sapphire blue eyes. He wore a black hoodie with a logo on it, and light blue jeans, free from holes. He also wore black sneakers and had a pair of glasses on, rectangle framed. Michael seemed satisfied with his temporary new look.

"Chameleon form change complete, Master." He informed Minos via radio.

**_"-Good. Harpy and Gamma have been upgraded with this ability as well, so don't to find them easily. They shall contact you sometime time tomorrow to begin your work. Until then, get a feel for the town. I hope you shall not disappoint me, as others have before you, Omega."_**

Minos's voice left him. "It was your order, Master. And I will not fail you." He started towards Sorami. It was time to get to work.

After all, what kind of town was Sorami anyway?

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Sakurai Tomoki was well aware he was dreaming, but he didn't move.

_The dream. I'm having this dream again._

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. _Yep, this is the dream all right. Grassy field with no end in sight._

Usually Dadealus would be here to tell here something very important, but she was nowhere to be seen.

_Odd. Tomoki thought. Looks as though nobody's home. Did she butt-dial my dream, or something by accident?_

_"Hello, Tomoki."_ He heard a familiar voice behind him say. He turned around to see a girl with with wings, and long blue hair that covered her eyes.

"Oh, there you are. I didn't think you were gonna show up." Tomoki said. "How are you?"

_"Surviving. I've been having to lay low lately. Stealing Chaos away from Minos angered him. Naturally, he would suspect my involvement."_

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Tomoki said rubbing the back of his neck.

_"It's not your fault, Tomoki. After all, if it was I'm sure you would not be talking right now."_ She smiled.

"Right. Did you really hafta, you know... send _her_ to me?" Tomoki asked.

_"You did tell me make sure Chaos was happy, did you not? And besides, you already have three, so why not have another?"_ She replied. _"By the way, how are the others? Are they happy?"_

"Oh, them? Um, their great. Couldn't be better. I made a bit of progress in helping Ikaros act more human. Nymph has more self-confidence now that she has her wings back. Astraea still comes back to my house for food, but doesn't live with me yet. So all in all I think things are going well." Tomoki remarked, a bit proud of the progress he made in such a short time.

_"That's good news. It's nice to know that you are taking good care of them... I've also noticed that they seem to have developed feelings for you, Tomoki. Love, I think it what it's called on your world."_

Tomoki's face flashed a dark hue of red. "U-uh really. You don't say."

_"Have you chosen one to be your mate yet?"_ She asked Tomoki.

"Wh-what? N-no!" The red on Tomoki's face went darker.

_"I suppose I shouldn't have asked that. You are a still child, after all. I should not expect those sort things from you. Maybe someday that answer you gave me will change. I must go now, Tomoki. We shall talk later."_ She said this then disappeared from his sight.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Tomoki slowly opened his eyes, turning his head to see Ikaros sitting next to him, as she did most nights when he was asleep, since Angeloids were not created to sleep. "Good morning, Ikaros."

"Good morning, Master. How was your sleep?" Ikaros asked her master.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "It was all right." He didn't bother to tell Ikaros of his dream. It didn't really need to be said out loud. Especially the last few things that Dadealus said.

She stood up. "What would you like for breakfast today, Master?"

Tomoki got up out of the covers of his bed. "Just the usual stuff I have every morning. Thank you, Ikaros."

"My pleasure, Master. I shall make your breakfast at once." Ikaros left Tomoki and went downstairs to get his breakfast.

Tomoki went up to his window and opened it. The smell of the morning air and the sunrise was always a welcome to Tomoki. He stayed there for awhile, admiring the scenery.

It had been a pretty peaceful couple of days since the battles with Chaos. Tomoki had been very grateful for this, after all the stuff he'd been experiencing lately. Tomoki had changed a lot as well since this happened. After one of his latest random acts of pervy-ness, he'd been straight perv-free for almost a week now. A man can only take so many hits to the cranium before he gives up. He had to throw out his massive porn collection as well, since Sohara knew she couldn't expect him to actually stay true to his word anyway. But he had. He wouldn't lie, throwing out all his porn was like ripping a piece of his heart out. He had to agree with Sohara though. Looking back at all of the "schemes" he did in the past, he could see that it was reaching the point of excess. Better to drop an unhealthy habit than to get a possible skull fracture.

He had to admit, even the others was impressed by the quick change that Tomoki adopted.

"Master, I have your breakfast." Ikaros entered the room holding his morning food.

"Oh good. Thank you, Ikaros." He walked up to Ikaros and she handed him the food and he began to eat at the nearby table.

Tomoki had his fist bite of breakfast. "Mmm. This is good. You've really gotten good at making food, Ikaros. Good job."

He could see Ikaros's face blush a tad. "T-thank you, Master."

He invited the Angeloid to sit next to him. She took his invitation and sat down at the table. "So, do you have any plans for today Ikaros? It is a weekend after all."

She shook her head. "Nothing needs to be done, Master. Unless you have an order for me."

"I mean, do you have anything that you want to do today? That you _personally_ want to do yourself?" Tomoki clarified.

"I would like to spend some time with Master today, if that is allowed." Ikaros said.

Tomoki nodded. "Sure, I could use some fresh air today. But first we need to take care of the morning routine. You remember it, Ikaros?"

She nodded. "Yes Master. Put on clean clothes, brush teeth, fix hair."

He held up a finger. "And what do we do after each?"

"Oh. Clean up after." Ikaros answered.

"Very good, Ikaros." He gave her a pat on the head. "You go take care of that, while I take care of mine as well."

"Yes Master." She replied.

Tomoki left Ikaros to do her thing and went downstairs, to put away his breakfast dishes. But he was interrupted by a certain Angeloid that came crashing through the roof. **AGAIN.**

**"WAHHHHH!"** Tomoki said in shock, bringing up his hands to protect himself from and debris. Emerging from the rubble was Astraea, one of the newer additions to his life. She was originally sent from Synapse to kill him, but she never succeeded based on on one factor. You see, her computational abilities are extremely low. So in others words, she is dumb. But in close combat she is nearly unbeatable.

"Astraea! How many times do I have to tell you that you can't** BREAK THROUGH THE ROOF TO GET IN THE HOUSE**!"

"But I was hungry though!" Astraea whined. "I haven't eaten in so long!"

Tomoki folded his arms. "Was it so bad that you couldn't use the front door for the life of you?"

**"YES!"**

Tomoki rolled his eyes, because it is impossible to reason with a person who can't even answer 1+1 correctly. Ugh.

He continued his way downstairs, making his way to the kitchen, Astraea following him from behind. "Can we play more games today? I learned a new one from Sugata!"

"Not right now, Astraea." Tomoki said, setting the dishes down into the sink.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because I'm busy right now, and I have to take care of the broken roof, **_AGAIN_**." He made sure to emphasize again for her to understand.

"I'm sorry, Tomoki..." Her head and wings drooped.

Tomoki watched the motion and sighed. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry that I got mad at you. Its just I've told you so many times, and it tends to get on my nerves. I didn't mean anything by it. Just promise me you won't do it again, okay?"

She instantly perked up at his apology. "Okay!"

"You said you were hungry, correct?" He asked Astraea.

She nodded.

"Make whatever you want to eat in here. If you need help, go ask Nymph. Me and Ikaros are going to go out in a bit, so I won't be here for awhile. Will you promise not to break anything while I'm gone?" He asked her.

She nodded and smiled. "I promise. Thank you, Tomoki!"

He smiled back and went to go head upstairs to finish his routine. Astraea was a bit scatterbrained at times, but she was a good person. While walking back to his room he noticed Nymph and Chaos watching a show together. He decided not to disturb them, and continued to his room.

_It's nice to see Chaos fitting in around here. That makes my life a little bit easier._ He thought as he entered his room to change into some street appropriate clothes. He put on a dark green tee and some brown cargo shorts. He also slipped a pair of socks and his old pair of sneakers he always wore. He took his pajamas and threw them into the laundry bin in one corner of his room. He also went into his bathroom and took care of his dental needs and physical appearance. His black hair back into it's normal form.

He knelt down and went to tie his shoes. Ikaros was probably done with her routine, and was also probably waiting for him as well. Not wanting to keep a girl waiting, he went downstairs.

"Are you ready, Master?" Ikaros asked. She was wearing her usual outfit, besides the armor she would wear. It was a white tanktop with blue trim and a miniskirt. She also wore pair of sandals and a light blue jacket.

"Um, yes I am. Uh, you look nice Ikaros." Tomoki complimented. Even though she wore this outfit a lot, he said that.

Ikaros blushed a little darker than before. "T-thank you, Master."

He nodded. "Is there anywhere you want to go, Ikaros?" He asked his Angeloid.

"Can we go walk to the market?" Ikaros asked politely.

He nodded again. "Sure. Let's get going."

The two walked out of Tomoki's house, and he noticed one of Sohara's windows open. Sohara saw them walking, and shouted. "Hey Tomo! Where are you and Ikaros off to?"

He shouted back. "We were gonna walk to the market. Can you watch the house while we're gone?"

He saw her nod from afar. "Sure thing. Have fun, you two!"

"Thanks!" He shouted, waving goodbye to her as he and Ikaros left.

* * *

**A/N: I swear I am spelling Dadealus wrong. Anybody want to correct me on it? I hope you guys like a longer chapter. And if I have a few spelling or grammar errors wrong , please let me know. As always, Review or send me a PM if you have a question that you want to ask privately. If you like this, Favorite/or Follow this story. I shall see you all in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3: Adaptability

**A/N: Sorry everyone for not updating yesterday. I have had my computers being serviced, so I won't be able to do Chapter 4 until probably Thursday or Friday. So sorry about that. Back to the story. Oh, but first time to answer a review.**

**Navigator Zita: You shall see how Omega evolves as this goes along. It's just right now that he seems that way. I will be having some Synapse OC's, one of them appearing in this chapter, actually. This story will trade off Earth and Synapse as it goes along. Thanks for the review.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Adaptibility**

Minos relaxed in his throne. "Omega seems to be functioning quite well, thanks to your efforts, Chief Scientist Ein."

Ein bowed. "It was my pleasure to assist with creation of the first male Angeloid, my lord."

Ein was the head of the Science/Mechanical Division in Synapse. Without Dadealus, who created the Gen 1 line of Angeloids, Minos needed to find someone as good (if not better), to help produce the Gen 2 lineup. He was tall, slender, and had short wavy black hair and pale purple eyes. He was an eccentric person. While most scientists stress over their work and progress, Ein enjoyed his work. He loved solving problems and the process of solving them. This made him extremely valuable to have had during the creation of Omega.

"How goes Omega's progress, my lord? I am interested to see what he is doing."

Minos flipped on a screen, showing Michael's HUD. Minos was recording everything that Omega would see. "I'm having him get a feel for the layout of Sorami. I need him to get used to what The Surface is like."

"I have another question, my lord." Ein asked.

He waved the screen away. "About what?"

"Are you sure that it was was as to block off Omega's emotions entirely? We have never done that to any Angeloid since the creation of the Uranus Queen, and even then never of us was the creator."

Minos straightened himself in his chair. "The reason the others failed their missions was because they had their emotions. They could be manipulated. That's how we lost the Beta and the Delta, if you do not remember. But that cannot happen this time. Without his emotions, he is more easy to control than the others. He does not question a single order that is given to him by me."

Ein pushed up his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "That brings me to another topic, my lord. What you say is true. That Angeloids are easier to use if they have no emotions. But how can Omega keep his disguise fool-proof if people notice he has no emotions?"

"He's not going to be talking to a lot of people. Emotions won't be needed." Minos answered.

"Let me rephrase that, my lord. I'm not asking you to release his block entirely. But what could help you and me is a special feature that only Omega can use."

Minos cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really, now? What feature is this?"

Ein explained.

"Omega has a special program in his system that I added personally. When you activate the Chameleon System, you essentially have the ability to look like a human, correct?"

Minos nodded.

"Right. But if you deactivate the emotional block while the Chameleon System is running, it will only be apparent with that system."

"Wait, won't his main system be affected as well?"

Ein shook his head. "Technically no. The Chameleon System is an entirely different system in itself. If you only lift the block there while the system is running, he will only have emotions while it is on. So not only will he be able to look and feel human, but he will be able to act like a human as well. You wouldn't be able to pick him apart with any other downer."

"So he'll be human." Minos answered.

"Only when the system is on. Remember that." Ein corrected him.

"Isn't that a little pointless?" Minos asked.

He switched on a holographic display that was mounted on the cuff of one of his coat sleeves. "This is a layout of Omega's system." He pointed to a particular spot in the system with his pointer finger. "There is a kill-switch located here, in his system core. If he can't handle his emotions, then you can kill them off permanently. So ultimately, you aren't losing anything. You do control his block and can remove it at anytime, remember?"

Ein's long and confusing speech finally won him over. "Fine. I'll allow it."

He contacted Omega and his face popped up on a screen. "Omega, I want introduce you to Chief Scientist Ein, he was responsible for your creation."

_"Greetings, Ein."_ Michael answered.

"Ein will be taking control of your system to help, "upgrade" your Chameleon System. You might be offline for a second." Minos told Michael. Emotions, being a feature on Angeloid, were difficult to block, and even harder to put back in.

_"Yes Master."_ Omega answered, then disconnected.

Ein took a few minutes, overwriting Omega's current Chameleon System. When he was done, he clicked off the holograph. "It should be done now."

Minos contacted Omega again. "Omega, the update is complete."

Omega didn't answer.

"Omega? Respond. That is an order." Minos commanded.

Omega's voice suddenly came back on._ "The update took a little more time to install, Master. I apologize." There was another short pause. "I am noticing you lifted the block on my emotions, Master. Was this intentional?"_

"Don't worry, Omega. This block will only be lifted when you are in Chameleon mode. It will not affect you in Normal mode." Ein told him.

"Continue to tour Sorami." Minos told Omega.

_"...Yes, Master."_ He answered, then he disconnected.

Minos relaxed in his chair again.

"One last question, my lord." Ein said.

"What is it now?" Minos asked.

"Why do you treat emotions as if they are evil? You have as much as anyone else does."

"Emotions are dangerous. They make a person imperfect, and weak. I am neither of those things, and so is Omega. He won't be compromised. Omega is different. Does that answer your question, Ein?"

Ein nodded. "Yes, my lord."

"Then leave me."

Ein bowed and left Minos in his throne room, alone.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Michael had not been moving for some time, slowly attempting to get used to his temporary emotions. It's almost as if he felt weak, insecure of himself.

_Is this what humans feel like?_ Michael thought. _Humans are lower than us, he knew that. But why now did he pity them?_

_Clam yourself, Omega. You have a mission to complete. I have my order from Master to complete it. Focus on that._

He put the feelings aside and continued to survey Synapse, heading in the direction of the market.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Ikaros quietly followed behind Tomoki as they were walking through the market.

_Master has been nice to me today. He said I looked nice... Her cheeks turned a bright pink. Maybe, since I've been good today, he'll let me hold his hand again..._

She blushed darker and stopped moving. Tomoki noticed this and turned around.

"What's up, Ikaros? Is something wrong?" Tomoki asked.

The red haired Angeloid seemed nervous and didn't move.

"Are yo-"

"Can I hold your hand?"

Tomoki's face went red. It was quite ironic, actually. He was so bold as to squeeze a girls breasts without even thinking. But when in came to the simplest forms of affection, Tomoki was no expert.

"U-um, sure." Tomoki slowly held out his hand. Ikaros lifted her soft, delicate hand into his, and interlocked their fingers.

_Master's hand feels warm._ Ikaros thought.

It felt like a while had passed with them just standing there, so Tomoki said something to break the awkward tension.

"Well, we're at the market. Is there anything here you want for yourself? If you don't have enough money for it, I could buy it for you."

Ikaros thought in her head as to what she could want. Bear with her for a moment. Freedom to an Angeloid is like telling someone there are no rules, and could do whatever they wanted.

_We already have everything we need for the house. I bought most of it yesterday. Maybe I could get something for Master..._

"What does Master want?" Ikaros asked him, making up her mind.

"What do I want?" Tomoki said.

"Yes."

He paused. "You don't have to buy me anything, Ikaros. You can buy something for yourself."

"But I want to buy something for you, Master." Ikaros stated. For an Angeloid with little to no emotions, she could be stubborn sometimes.

"Okay... Well, we should go find something to buy then. " Tomoki said, the two continued to walk, their fingers still interlocked. But Ikaros stopped for a moment, looking around for something, or someone.

"Ikaros?" He asked her. She didn't reply.

_That's odd... My radar went off. It doesn't go off unless there is another Angeloid nearby. But I don't see anyone. Maybe I had a glitch._

"Ikaros, what's up?" He asked her again.

She shook it off. "It is nothing, Master. Let us continue."

So they went on they way through the market. If she had been looking in an alley nearby, she would've saw a boy with glasses dart into it.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again for not submitting this yesterday. If something else like this happens in the near future again, I'll let you know. ****As always, Review or send me a PM if you have a question that you want to ask privately. Also, let me know if I have any spelling errors in this. If I do, I'll correct them. If you like this, Favorite/or Follow this story. I shall see you all in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4: Tactable

**A/N: Sorry I didn't upload yesterday. I was not able to get to a computer to finish this chapter. So here I am, writing at my public library. Business is blooming. Anyway, here's the latest chapter. I think your gonna like it. No reviews to answer at the moment, so let's just get straight into it, shall we?**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Tactable**_

In an alley not so far for Ikaros and Tokoki's location, Michael contacted Minos through a private channel. "Master, I have a visual of the Alpha and the Downer. Permission to engage, Master."

Minos voice spoke in his head. "-**_Keep your distance, Omega. Do not engage!_**"

"For what reason, Master?" Michael asked. They were right there! Why not save time and eliminate them now?

"-_**Fighting them now will not only break your disguise, Alpha's radar can detect any Angeloid nearby. Leave them be, that is an order.**_"

Michael nodded. "Then what should I do, Master?"

_**"-I have a different task for you instead. Since the Downer and Alpha are currently here, and not at their home, you have a chance to scout out their home. However, do not engage in any of the other Angeloids if you happen to see them. Understand, Omega?"**_

"I understand, Master." Michael replied.

"-_**Good. Remember, don't blow your cover.**_" Minos said then broke the contact.

Michael felt a strange feeling all of the sudden, almost like what, disappointment? He shoved the feeling back to where it came. His master gave him an order and he had to follow it, plain and simple. That was the calling of an Angeloid. Nothing else. He left the alley and walked to the direction of the Downer's house.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Ein entered through an automatic door to the Synapse Lab, following Omega's progress closely on his wrist's Holo Pad. Although Ein followed Minos with no question, the methods to which Minos was using Omega was, odd. Minos was never one to be patient. _Why else would he send a Combat Angeloid, a special request no less, to The Surface, and not use him? _Ein was puzzled by this, until he had a thought.

_Minos must have some other hidden agenda besides what he was focusing on right now. But lucky for me, so do I._

Ein walked to his office that was on the main floor of the facility. His room's security stopped him.

"_Voice identification, please._" A disembodied female voice said.

"Creation." Ein answered.

"It is nice to see you again, Master Ein. Please proceed."

The door slid open and he walked in, sitting down in a floating chair. One of the common Service-Type Angeloids came into the room as well. His Angeloid, Alice.

"Is there anything you require, Master Ein?" She asked him.

"No Alice, everything is fine. Feel free to tidy up the room." He told her, and so Alice carried out Ein's order.

Nearly everyone had an Angeloid in Synapse, he was no exception. Most used their Angeloids to do everything from cooking and cleaning, also to satisfy "_Other_" desires as well. He detested the thought. You would stick your privates in a thermal reactor core, would you?

But he was one good Master in a sea of bad ones. He didn't see them as slaves, like Minos does. His Angeloid Alice, was something he was glad to have. She had short blue hair, and blue eyes, the default look of a typical Angeloid. He had a few inputs with her, giving her high intelligence and emotions, but low combat skills, much like the Beta.

"What are we working on today, Master?" She asked.

"Nothing at the moment. Just thinking." He told Alice, and she went back to cleaning.

He closed down Omega's progress on his Holo pad and flipped through his contact list in his wrist for a moment until he found the right one. He contacted the number. Nobody but her knew Minos as well as she did!

A female voice spoke. "-_Who is this? How did you break through my firewall?_"

"You don't break an entire firewall, you find a loophole and plug it." Ein said. "This is Ein, Head of the Science Division in Synapse, or do you not remember me?"

The female voice paused for a moment, then spoke again. "-_Ein? Why are you contacting my private channel, especially when blocked it?_"

"It's nice to hear your voice again, Dadealus. Oh and I hacked your channel a week or so ago. You really have been getting sloppy, haven't you?"

"-_Apparently so. Is there a reason you contacted me besides your bragging?_" She asked this.

He smirked. "Actually, there is. I was wondering if you could tell me about your involvement in the creation of Angeloids?"

"-_My involvement? Why?_" Dadealus asked.

"Pure curiosity, I suppose." He pulled out a data pad from his desk and started a new file, Titling it, Angeloid Notes. He waited for Dadealus to continue.

"So, why did you create the Angeloids?" Ein asked.

"-_Because we could. At least, that is what Minos told me when we first started that project. He told me how much it would benefit the people of Synapse. I was obviously wrong._"

"Now why is that?" Ein asked.

"-_They essentially were created to be equals, like you and me. But having Minos on the throne saw the Angeloids as a different use. They-_"

"They became slaves. Is that what you were going to say?" He said, looking at Alice.

"-_...Yes._" She replied. "-_Why all these quest-_"

Ein shut off the call. "That's all I needed to know."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Tomoki and Ikaros had been walking around for a while looking at things to buy. In the end though, there wasn't anything they saw interesting, so they stopped looking. Ikaros seemed a bit down.

"I'm sorry I didn't find anything for you, Master." She said.

"Don't sweat it, Ikaros. You don't have to buy me anything. But it was nice of you though."

"So, is Master still happy then?" Ikaros asked.

"Yes, I'm happy."

"Good." Ikaros nodded.

"Lets go find a place to sit down and talk, Ikaros. We've been walking around for a while, so why not sit down?"

"Yes, Master." Ikaros replied.

They found a spot on the edge of the town and sat down, under the top of a tall tree.

"Another thing, do you have to call me Master all the time?" Tomoki asked.

"It is a part of my programming, Master. I cannot change it."

"Oh well, you can't change everything. Have you tried to smile lately, Ikaros?"

"Not lately, Master." She told him.

"Well, give it a few more tries. You would look cute with a smile." Tomoki said.

Ikaros blushed a little bit. "...Does Master like girls that are cute?"

"Um, doesn't everyone?" He said. "Usually the girls guys like are cute, right? Like when your in school, you would want to be around those kinds of girls, right?"

"...Does Master think I'm cute?" Ikaros asked. Tomoki's face went red again.

"Uhhhhhhh..." Tomoki hesitated. Ikaros was very direct with her questions, _damn her sometimes._ She looked at him with one of those "faces" that girls make with they ask that question. _Damn their powers!_

"Um, sure, yeah." Tomoki barely managed to say.

She blushed a dark red. "So Master likes me, then?"

_Damnit! I hope she wouldn't ask that question._ Tomoki was quickly trying to think of a response. _Why does she need to ask this? Argh!_

"Master?" Ikaros asked. Tomoki realized that he'd hadn't said anything for awhile now.

_Better just to say it now, then have to say it at a later time. Oh fuck this. Just **tell** her._

"Yes, I like you." Tomoki said, not realizing what was coming out of his mouth. _Crap!_

Ikaros started to unconsciously fiddle with her skirt's trim. "...I like Master, too..."

_Okay, this was getting weird. Should I try to change the subject, or pretend to pass out?_ He thought, looking away from her for a moment. He went to look back at Ikaros, what he didn't realize was that she was now an inch or two away from his face. His brow started to sweat, his face turning red.

_Oh shiiiiiiit._

_What do I do now? Ohgeezohgeezohgod. Is she really going to try and kiss me again?_

It wasn't that he didn't like her at all, just the opposite. He really did think she was cute, and he really did like her. So, why was he so nervous?

Tomoki's dark brown eyes kept finding themselves staring into Ikaros's emerald ones. Just then, he forgot all about the pressure nervousness, and just focused in on her eyes,_ her- have her eyes always been this pretty?_

Instead of Ikaros moving in first, as she probably would've, Tomoki did. He brushed his hand against her soft face, and brought her closer. And then...

Then they kissed.

He could see Ikaros have a feeling of elation when he kissed her. Her soft, delicate lips barely even pressing against Tomoki's, but that's all it took. The kiss didn't just feel good, it felt right. He broke the kiss after what seemed like an hour or so, maybe? A practically normal day ended in an unreal way.

Well, that escalated quickly.

* * *

**A/N: Hope everyone liked the last part, I know I probably did too. As always, Review or send me a PM if you have a question that you want to ask privately. Also, let me know if I have any spelling errors in this. If I do, I'll correct them. If you like this, Favorite/or Follow this story. I shall see you all in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5: Encounters

**A/N: Again, sorry for not updating sooner. Still don't have my computers back yet. Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter. Time to respond to a review.**

**NavigatorZita: Thanks. Your review actually reminded me of an idea I had earlier, with the whole Angeloid thing.**

**Again, I should probably be doing homework, but here I am. Anyway, let's get back into the story!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Encounters**_

Michael walked along a sidewalk that was next to a highway, following a NAV Marker that Minos had placed in his HUD earlier. The Downers residence was not far, only about a mile or so left. It was either midday or late afternoon now, take your pick. Michael watched as the multitude of cars drove by him, signaling that it was probably rush hour time, too.

He'd walked around the basic area of Sorami for the better part the day, until that is when he ran into the Alpha and the Downer. He was almost caught by Ikaros's radar, until he enacted his cloaking system. He was pretty lucky to have a lot of the features that most Angeloids didn't have, since he was a Combat Angeloid, after all. The one thing he hadn't experimented with yet was his weapon systems. He was curious to examine it for a moment, but abandoned the idea since humans would spot him. Anything out of the ordinary frightened the Downers.

Michael had to admit, he found that fact to be kinda funny. Such a numerous species, and yet they could be scared by their own shadow.

He walked into the crosswalk without looking and was nearly hit by another car. You see, Michael hadn't found out about street signals yet.

"Watch where your walking, jackass!" He heard the driver say.

He hurried to the other side of the crosswalk, hoping to not get hit by another car.

"Do humans have no regards for someone in their way? Apparently not." Michael decided, and continued walking.

He walked for the better part of an hour, with little to no more incidents happening. The NAV Marker was fairly close now. It would not be long before he made it to his house. He continued his pace, and after another ten minutes he stood in front of the Downer's residence. Minos told him to explore the area, right? So he walked up to the front porch and reached for the door handle-

and was hit **BY** the door, by a person coming out of the house. He fell down, taking the force of the hit with his head, his glasses falling off his face.

The person responsible for his head was a girl, with brown hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a frilly pink shirt and yellow shorts.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry! I didn't think there was anyone there! Are you okay?" The girl asked.

Michael got his feet, brushing off his pants, and picking up his pair of glasses that landed on the ground. "No injuries."

"Are you sure? I hit you with a door." She told Michael.

"Yes. No damage." He said, examining his glasses, they were cracked now.

"Did I break those?"

"It would seem so." Michael responded.

"I didn't mean to break your glasses. I'm Sohara, Sohara Mitsuki. I know this is kinda an awkward way to meet, what's your name?"

"Desig-" He stopped himself.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Mike. I am Mike." He answered.

"Mike? Is that an American name?" Sohara asked 'Mike'."

"Yes." He nodded, not really knowing what an "American" was.

"Interesting, not many Americans live around Sorami. Did you transfer here?"

"Yes." Michael was just making up stuff now.

"Cool! Are you attending the school here?" She asked. "Sohara", as she called herself, sure asked a lot of questions. Another thing about this girl: She seemed to be well-endowed, if you catch my drift.

"School?" Michael asked.

"Sorami Academy is the name of the school. Me and my friends go there."

He nodded once more. "I go to Sorami Academy as well."

"Great! Maybe I'll see you there some time. Oh yeah, about your glasses..." She motioned to the broken pair he had in his hand.

"What?" Michael didn't understand the gesture.

"I could help get them fixed for you. I know a place in town that could repair this. How about we go and do it right now!" She took his hand and took Michael with her and they started walking on the sidewalk.

"Bu-"

"It's nothing! You can thank me later! Let's get going!" Sohara said.

So now Michael was going into the town to get his "glasses" fixed. Whatever that meant.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Minos sighed, watching Michael getting dragged along the sidewalk. "Damn it. Just what I needed. My Angeloid to be kidnapped by a Downer female. How humiliating. Guess I need to speed some things up a bit."

He contacted Harpy and Gamma. "Are you two done with your assignment, yet?"

The screen showed Harpy's face. "_-Yes, Master. Is something wrong?_"

"It seems that our ArkAngel has just been captured by a Downer female, and is taking him into the town. Instead of meeting him tomorrow, I need you to get to him away from that girl, nonlethal actions are a must. Can you two take care of this?"

Harpy nodded. "_-Me and Gamma will begin at once, Master._"

"Good. Don't fail." Minos disconnected his chat. _I have some things I have need to see to personally, anyway._

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Michael and Sohara were in the city now, browsing for the shop that Sohara wanted to take him to.

"So, tell me about yourself, Mike." Sohara asked.

"Myself?" He asked.

"You know, like what do you like, what's your favorite color, stuff like that." Sohara said.

Michael gave a blank expression.

"How about I start first?" She asked.

"That would be helpful." Michael replied.

"Well, lets see..." She thought for a moment. "I like to hang out with friends, go shopping..."

**(_The list goes on for a while_)**

"That's pretty much it. Now you can tell me about you."

Michael still hadn't come with anything to say, so he'd kept silent.

"...You're kinda shy, aren't you?" She said.

He nodded. whatever that word meant, it seemed to make sense to Michael.

"That's okay. Well, we're almost to the-"

"There he is!" two voices said behind them. They turned around. Two girls, one with green hair, the other with yellow, were running up to them. They were dressed in t-shirts, jeans, and sneakers, each corresponding with their hair color and eyes.

"There you are, Mike! We've been looking for you all over the place!" The girl with yellow hair said.

"We were so worried when you were gone!"

"Are you two his friends?" Sohara asked.

They nodded at the same time. "We're his sisters."

Michael checked his scanner in his HUD. He indentified their faces and Gamma and Harpy, the Ambush Angeloids. Now he knew what was going on. He decided to play his part, too.

"Oh yeah. Sorry you two had to come looking for me. This girl, was helping me out. Sorry to worry you."

Sohara smiled. "What are your names?"

"I'm Hillary." The blonde girl said.

"And I'm Gale." The green haired girl said.

"Well, we'll be going now. Thanks for your help!" Gale said, grabbing Michael's hand.

"What about your glasses, Mike?" Sohara asked.

"Um, I have another pair at home! Thanks for the help, Sohara!" Michael said, following the two girls.

"Okay. See you around, then!" Sohara said, waving goodbye to them, leaving her all alone.

_Well, that was weird._ Sohara thought.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is shorter than the last one, but again hope you guys liked it. ****Review or send me a PM if you have a question that you want to ask privately. Also, let me know if I have any spelling errors in this. If I do, I'll correct them. If you like this, Favorite/or Follow this story. I shall see you all in the next chapter!**_**  
**_


	7. EDITING

**A/N: Hey, just wanted to let everyone know that I will be undergoing a massive edit on this story. I want to change the story's plot a bit, and tweak a few things as well. Just wanted to let you guys know before I did anything. Hope you guys will come back to read it when the editing is done.**

**NOTICE: Prologue: Creation has been edited.**

**NOTICE: Chapter 1: Recap! has been edited.**

**NOTICE: Hey guys, sorry I haven't done anything yet. I still have not gotten my computers back, and some events in my life are taking up a big part right now. Just wanted to let you guys know.**

**NOTICE: Work on Chapter 6: Affinity has been resumed.**


End file.
